The preparation of alkyl phenates and alkyl salicylates is known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,971 discloses preparing detergent dispersant additives based on sulfurized alkylphenates of high basicity alkaline earth metals. These additives are prepared by sulfurization of an alkylphenol, neutralization of the sulfurized alkylphenol with an alkaline earth metal base, then super-alkalization by carbonation of the alkaline earth metal base dispersed in the sulfurized alkylphenate.
French Patent No. 1,563,557 discloses detergent additives based on sulfurized calcium alkylsalicylates. These additives are prepared by carboxylation of a potassium alkylphenate, exchange with calcium chloride, then sulfurization of the calcium alkylsalicylate obtained with sulfur in the presence of lime, a carboxylic acid and an alkylene glycol or alkyl ether of alkylene glycol.
French Published Patent Application 2,625,220 discloses superalkalized detergent-dispersant additives based on alkylphenates and alkylsalicylates. These additives are prepared by neutralization of an alkylphenol with an alkaline earth metal base in the presence of an acid and a solvent, distillation of the solvent, carboxylation, sulfurization and superalkalization by sulfur and an alkaline earth metal base in the presence of glycol and solvent, followed by carbonation and filtration.
PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO 95/25155 discloses a process that is able to improve substantially the performance of these additives, particularly in the tests relating to foaming, compatibility and dispersion in a new oil, and in the tests of stability towards hydrolysis. This process comprises neutralization with alkaline earth metal base of a mixture of linear and branched alkylphenols in the presence of a carboxylic acid, carboxylation by the action of carbon dioxide of the alkylphenate, followed by sulfurization and super-alkalization, then carbonation, distillation, filtration, and degassing in air.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0933417 discloses an unsuffurized, alkali metal-free detergent-dispersant additive, comprising a mixture of alkaline earth metal salts (alkylphenate/alkylsalicylate) and unreacted alkylphenol. This additive improves antioxidant properties, high temperature deposit control, and black sludge control.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,162,770 and 6,262,001 teach an unsulfurized, alkali metal-free, detergent-dispersant composition having from 40% to 60% alkylphenol, from 10% to 40% alkaline earth alkylphenate, and from 20% to 40% alkaline earth single-aromatic-ring alkylsalicylate, and a process for preparing the same. This composition may have an alkaline earth double-aromatic-ring alkylsalicylate as long as the mole ratio of single-ring alkylsalicylate to double-aromatic-ring alkylsalicylate is at least 8:1. This composition may be produced by the three-step process involving neutralization of alkylphenols, carboxylation of the resulting alkylphenate, and filtration of the product of the carboxylation step. The detergent-dispersant produced by the method can be used in an engine lubricating composition to improve antioxidant properties, high temperature deposit control, and black sludge control.